


Chocolates

by Ribbonshalos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Post-Recall, Romance, Shenanigans, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonshalos/pseuds/Ribbonshalos
Summary: Mercy has to keep the chocolates she made for Genji in one piece until the end of the day, but on the watchpoint, it proves to be a feat in itself.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! I’ve always seen the holiday as important to Genji and Mercy, for a plethora of reasons, including but not limited to their chocolate voice lines. Enjoy! ♥

The only good thing about Genji being away on a mission before and during Valentine’s Day is the time and opportunity Mercy has to make chocolates without the worry of the surprise being ruined. She doesn’t have to sneak through the hallways to the watchpoint kitchen or tell a small lie about where she’ll be. There’s no need to ask Tracer and McCree to distract Genji for her. It’s convenient, if only also too quiet in the silver kitchen. 

If Genji was here, he would be perched on the edge of a counter, listening to her ramble about her latest research and wordlessly combating the isolation. He’d sip at a mug filled with her coffee. Mercy would be content. 

It’s one night alone. Mercy mentally chastises herself for missing him already. She’ll see him late in the evening on Valentine’s day tomorrow. Tonight, Mercy crafts homemade swiss chocolate for her valentine.

She lets them cool overnight, giving herself the buffer of having enough time to make another batch should these one turn out sour or too runny or anything else that could go wrong.

First thing in the morning, Mercy hurries back to the kitchen despite having no coffee in her system yet. She pulls out the tray from the fridge. The chocolates are swirled in little molds, perfectly set. A taste test proves her swiss recipe to be better than all else.

Mercy sighs in relief, but she’s far from being done. 

Discussing the holiday was something that was very much needed, as, in the end, they agreed to do it in Genji’s tradition. Today, she alone will be gifting her love candy. On White Day, it’ll be Genji’s turn for chocolate-giving, but he also made mention that the guy gives three times as much in return. When it concerns chocolate, Mercy has no self-control and gladly accepts the deal. 

In honesty, Mercy was never concerned about it before her and Genji’s relationship, as it just boiled down to saying ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ to coworkers and giving out a few heart-shaped suckers. Also buying the discounted chocolate afterward when her sweet tooth couldn’t be contained. 

It’s different today. It matters. The excitement in her blood is determined to make her gift worthy of the holiday.

She eases the chocolates free from the molds. The kitchen is still cool in the early light of dawn, and Mercy handles the sweet delicacies as little as possible in fear of melting them in her warm hands. She brought with her a small, white, square box, draped in red lace with hearts incorporated into the design. The lid is heavy as she lifts it free. Inside, a three by three grid waits to hold her creations with deep red wrappings. She places chocolates one by one inside. Her mold set up 12 in total, but for safekeeping, Mercy bags the last two, for she had already eaten one. They might be needed later, for Mercy’s sweet tooth, or to replace a disfigured chocolate within. 

She sets the bag back in the fridge, takes the box carefully in her hands, and leaves the kitchen just as Winston and McCree walk by.

“Good morning, Dr. Ziegler,” Winston greets, his deep voice warming up Mercy enough to smile.

“Good morning,” she nods to him, then McCree.

“You look like you have something special planned,” McCree says, slowing down as they pass each other.

“Yes. It’s for Genji, of course.”

“Good luck with that. Are you coming back for breakfast?”

“In a little while.”

It’s not that Mercy is a liar, but she has a tendency to promise to return for food at the proper meal hour but fails due to getting absorbed in her work. McCree knows this too, but he acknowledges this silently before heading into the mess hall. Winston moves into the kitchen. Mercy already cleaned up her mess once she was done, so there’s nothing for him to worry about.

The lace pressing against her palms grounds her. She shouldn’t worry so much, especially over a box of chocolates, but it’s important. In her life, Mercy learns to brace for the things she values to somehow crumble down around her, for something to go wrong, any kind of failure. 

The only thing to come back to her, still in one piece, is Genji. Her heart slows down, cooling itself from its frantic pace from before. He’ll come back again. 

But it’s chocolate. It can’t be too much trouble.

*

The small fridge in Mercy’s lab is usually kept for biological samples. A few days before, Mercy made time to clean out and wipe down every surface within. Still, she takes another box, sets the chocolates within, and covers the top before placing it all inside the fridge. The last thing she needs to give Genji is a bacterial disease. 

Confident of the setup, she closes the door and returns to her desk. 

She’ll take them back out a few hours before Genji returns in the Orca. He doesn’t like chocolate cold, but Mercy wants to keep them as fresh as possible. Checking the clock, the morning has progressed smoothly and leads a hopeful timeline. Now, Mercy has to wait for her valentine.

*

With effort, Mercy gets herself to breakfast before it’s cold or put away. She also makes a batch of coffee, sipping from her mug for a moment in the glass window overlooking the watchpoint. The sea stretches far out to the horizon. It sparkles with the light on its shimmering crests. She can see the edge of the rock the entire watchpoint is built on.

Every once in awhile, Genji and Mercy will sit down on the grass there. There’s bliss in a comfortable closeness. It grew from simply sitting quietly, to resting cheekbones on shoulders, and finally, laying their heads in the other’s lab. Genji’s weight is a familiar thing. Her fingertips are sensitive to the memory of tracing Genji’s scars and the features of his face. 

He enjoys the salty air and looking up at her bowed over him. 

She takes a big gulp from her cup, refills it, and heads to her lab. 

*

At a quarter to noon, Mercy opens the lab fridge door and freezes in place.

Her box is gone. It’s not hidden or moved, just gone. In its place, bottles of liquid she can’t identify are labeled in Chinese. Mei. When did she come in here? The lab on the watchpoint is the only one, but it’s plenty large enough for the other scientists to share. There are also other fridges, just as tightly compacted with items as this one. 

Mercy closes the door and begins scooping out the lab. It’s state of the art, equipped with the latest technology for those who are active Overwatch agents and their specific fields. Stepping over to Mei’s area, Mercy hesitantly looks over Mei’s desk. There’s one mug with a cute, snowy design, empty except for the teabag. It’s very orderly, proving there’s no sign of her chocolates for Genji. The other fridges are just as lacking in her desire to find a white and red lace box.

Mercy brushes back her hair, sighing as she begins to ask Athena to contact Mei when she walks through the door.

“Dr. Zhou, did you move the box I had in the fridge?” Mercy doesn’t enjoy being so blunt, but she’s shining with concern. Mei immediately sees it, and becomes still, holding her loosely held hand close to her chest.

“Oh, y-yes!” she says. “I was just looking for you to tell you I had moved it to the kitchen fridge after you had left to talk to Winston. I’m sorry if that bothers you, I only needed the space for an hour.”

Immediately, Mercy breathes out deeply. She smiles with kindness at the quick apprehension appearing on Mei’s face. 

“I just needed to know where it was. It’s alright,” Mercy reassures. “There are chocolates in that box I made for Genji. I just don’t want anything happening to them.”

“Oh, that’s sweet,” she giggles, thankfully at ease, which loosens some of the tension in Mercy’s shoulders. “I’m sure he’ll love them! Do you want me to get your chocolates back?”

“No need, I’d rather do it myself,” Mercy steps past Mei, “You go ahead and work on your project.”

“Are you sure?” she asks, turning to watch her go, worried for a split second.

“Yes. Thank you, Dr. Zhou!” Mercy disappears through the doors while considering how many people go through the kitchen to raid it for a snack. It’s close to lunch, and the odds are increasing of someone accidentally stumbling upon her goods. Her strides are just short of a sprint.

Anything could happen to those sweets in the short time they were moved. The mantra of this plays in the back of Mercy’s head, pushing her to hurry through the watchpoint.

*

Practically skidding into the kitchen, Mercy rushes past Ana, who has just finished brewing herself a cup of tea, to rip open the fridge. It’s well stock with food, including a few foreign delicacies of other agents. Through it all, Mercy can’t find a white, red lace covered box. Her search was calm as she combed through it, but as she shoves aside milk jugs and egg cartoons without her eyes landing on what she seeks, she begins ransacking the fridge as if mad with hunger.

“Angela, are you starving?” Ana asks, curiously standing behind her when she finally straightens.

“Mei placed a box inside this fridge,” Mercy turns around, clasping her hands together in front of her heart. “Did you see it?”

“Was it holding another box, decorated in red?” Ana says.

“Yes.” Her heart jumps.

“Junkrat came in here about five minutes ago and pulled it out. He seemed pretty comfortable with it, so I didn’t ask when he carried it off.”

Junkrat. Mercy’s blood freezes in her veins as her eyes widen. Why on earth would he take something that is clearly not his? Or did he somehow smell the chocolate and didn’t care that it was meant for someone else?

“Those are chocolates for Genji,” Mercy breathes out. 

Ana immediately sets her cup down. Her one eye sets itself in steely resolve. Brushing back her ghostly white braid, she already leads the way to the door.

“Let’s find him before he ruins your Valentine's gift for Genji.”

“Do you know where he could have gone?” Mercy asks. 

Ana shakes her head but speaks up to alert Athena. Speaking from the ceiling, the AI rapidly follows Ana’s instructions to locate Junkrat. Her voice is controlled but focused. In relief, Mercy follows after her as she strides purposefully into the hall. 

Ana strolls forward. She’s not the young and energetic captain Mercy first met her as, but the shadow of a hero follows her every step. Her shoulders are hunched with age. Her white hair is a spiritual reminder of the dark locks that once fell down her back. Her patched eye is a testament to the war she’s been through. Still, she’s a captain, and she’s going to take care of everyone in her charge.

Even if it means keeping lovely chocolates from being eaten by the wrong person.

If Junkrat took the box a little over five minutes ago, he could have had plenty of time to eat them. But, he did take care to not devour them in front of Ana. Mercy can only hope he’s taking the time to find a private place to indulge in his stolen goods. Still, it’s only early afternoon. Mercy can make more chocolates and hopefully have them set up by the time Genji arrives late on the holiday evening. It’s the box she’s more concerned about.

She’s witnessed his destruction firsthand. Buildings, enemies, even an airship that had the misfortune to catch the junker’s attention, were little more than pieces and ash after he was finished. What Junkrat could do to a precious, flimsy box that's only purpose is to look nice sends anxiety through Mercy’s lungs. 

In the hallway, they pass by an empty bag. Mercy recognizes it as the one she stuffed the leftover chocolates into. It’s been torn apart. 

Mercy forces her chest to expand, inhaling deeply and calmly. It’s the only defense she has against her rising panic. She doesn’t have any fail-safes for her chocolate box. She breathes out. As they hurry through a hall, Ana’s steps echo in time with Mercy’s quick pace.

“Agents, Junkrat has been located at the west doors near the launch pad,” Athena announces.

“Tell him to not eat those chocolates,” Ana orders, jogging behind Mercy’s new course. They’re already so close to that side of the island.

“I tried, but Agent Junkrat told me to stop speaking to him in a very unpleasant manner,” Athena’s voice echoes overhead.

Please, please, do not eat those chocolates, Mercy pleads internally. She shouldn’t have left the fridge for a moment. Anticipating disasters is what she considers herself an expert on, but this has blindsided her usually cautious nature.

Mercy bursts through the doors leading outside. If she had her valkyrie suit on, anyone seeing her rushing out into the sunny day could have sworn she was flying. Beyond the launching pad, close to the supporting structure which could hold a rocket upright, Junkrat is hunched over, fiddling with something in his hands.

“Junkrat!”

On a reflex Mercy can only describe as criminal, Junkrat starts and seizes the square box to his body. Tossing his head over his shoulder to find who challenges his discovery on the treasure, he makes a face before relaxing. Casually, he twists on his peg leg to face them, holding one hand behind his back. His other palm presents emptiness. A chunk of chocolate clings to his bottom lip, unnoticed. Mercy narrows her brow in a burst of raw irritation. 

“Oi, doc, I don’t need a check-up, and it doesn’t matter how much radiation I was swimming in, I’m perfectly fine—”

“Junkrat, you took a box from the fridge,” Ana says firmly, crossing her arms the way she used to when addressing Pharah as a child whenever she did something wrong and hadn’t confessed to it yet. “It’s not yours.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says.

Mercy forces herself to wait a moment before pushing a harsh breath between her teeth. 

“Junkrat, that box is for Genji. It’s my Valentine’s gift to him. Please,” She holds out her hand. Patiently, she stares at him.

“Chocolates for your tin man?” Junkrat screws up his eyebrows. “Don’t know how he’s going to eat them. Seems like a waste.”

The lines of his lips morph into exaggerated motions of pondering for the longest second of the day. Mercy doesn’t move, but her soul leans forward. Finally, he growls under his breath.

“Should’ve labeled it if you didn’t want people taking it,” he mutters as he brings the box out from behind his back. He tosses it to her. Catching it with both hands, Mercy immediately hugs the cool box to her chest, deflating. The day is saved... for the moment. 

“We’ve talked about taking people’s food from the fridge before,” Ana notes dryly, but turns to Mercy, satisfied with resolve. “But you should try to hide that better, Angela.”

“I will,” she says, then mutters, “Oh no.”

Mercy wrinkles her weary brow as she notices a tear in the red lace. It’s wrapped around the lid and is supposed to be lifted, not torn through to open the box. For some reason, Junkrat thought otherwise. At least the leftover chocolates served as scapegoats to spare the sweets within.

“What is it?” Ana leans over to inspect the candy box as Junkrat stands awkwardly in front of them, eyes darting around for an escape. As he begins inching away, Mercy shakes her head. It’s so minor. She shouldn’t be as worked up over it as she is. Hugging the box over her heart once more, it’s been pooled into it one too many times, and it’s not even past lunch.

She’ll fix it or just deal with it. First, she has to get the chocolates back inside before they melt in the sun.

*

Genji and Mercy haven’t had a lot of time lately to be together. Between missions, there’s no time but to sleep. She misses his voice. She wants to curl into him and listen to the rumble in his chest while he tells her about his day.

He’ll come back to her. They’ll have the chance, whether over chocolates or not.

The torn lace is hardly damaging to the contents within, but it bothers Mercy. She frowns whenever she opens her desk drawer as she looks down at the box, making sure it’s still right where she left it. She wanted it to be perfect. That’s unrealistic, but she’s been meaning to make something special for Genji, especially today. She doesn’t have any needles meant for sewing or even thread. Not that she could stitch back the elaborate heart design of the lace. 

It’ll have to do. Genji is still getting chocolates on Valentine’s day.

As evening begins to creep over the watchpoint, Mercy takes the box out and sets it on her desk. She has a few more ends to tidy on her research, but she plans on stowing the chocolates away in her personal room until Genji arrives. They don’t have to be kept cool anymore, and no one has any reason to go inside her bedroom, but that doesn’t mean Mercy won’t take the extra step to be cautious and hide it further.

Mercy takes the precious box and holds it between her hands. If the container wasn’t sturdy, it would have crumbled underneath her tense fingers. She leaves the lab and crosses the watchpoint to reach the bedrooms lower down. She passes by the workshop. Torbjorn, Junkrat, and Symmetra have to share a station, much to the latter’s distress. 

Mercy stops to peek inside, hoping to chat with Torbjorn for a moment about Ingrid and his family, but only finds Symmetra working at her neat and orderly desk. The other workbenches are filthy with oil, scrap metal, and blueprint designs. It’s as if a hurricane swept over the room and only spared Symmetra’s half of the space. Mercy is certain there are at least a few live bombs in Junkrat’s corner of the workshop. 

Before she can slip away, Symmetra lifts her head. Her dark hair falls behind her, thick and unmatched in its perfect shine. 

“Dr. Ziegler, can I help you with something?”

“No. Sorry to disturb you, Satya.”

Mercy fingers the broken lace, hesitating and sweeping her gaze inside once more, as if Torbjorn could appear in Symmetra’s teleporter, but sighs. 

“What is it that you have?” Symmetra asks, lowering her hands from the white pieces of hard light material she was manipulating. From the complaints Mercy has caught from Torbjorn and Junkrat, she doesn’t like her work being interrupted. Causing a disturbance is the last thing on her agenda, but Mercy walks inside. She’ll try Symmetra for help while keeping her expectations low.

“A box of chocolates for Genji,” she says softly.

“You’re celebrating Valentine’s day with him,” Symmetra nods. It wasn’t a question so Mercy simply makes a noise of affirmation. Peering over at the red lace wrapping the white box, she immediately purses her lips. “The lace is ruined.”

“It’s just a little tear, but yes, it’s not as lovely as it once was,” Mercy tries to soften the situation, despite thinking the same thing. 

Standing up, Symmetra’s blue dress sways as she faces Mercy. Her dark eyes study the box. Mercy slowly holds it out, partly protective, and partly unsure if that’s what Symmetra wants. 

“I have a red ribbon you can decorate the box with instead of the lace.” Symmetra pauses, lifting her head to look back at Mercy. She then adds as an afterthought, “If you would like.”

“That would be wonderful,” Mercy starts. Her heart jumps up in her chest. It would be so much better than the obviously handled and stolen lace.

In an instant, Symmetra walks around Mercy and to the door. Lengthening her strides just to keep at her heels, Mercy follows.

“Thank you, Satya. It means a lot to me.”

“I need to fix it before you can properly thank me,” she says, but smiles carefully. “You should only give the best to your valentine… This way.”

It seems everyone knows about her intentions with Genji tonight. Tracer must have been chattering about it yesterday, or it’s that clear in her face. 

Mercy still fusses with the lace as Symmetra leads her down to the lower end of the watchpoint where the bedrooms are. She’s never seen Symmetra’s room before. She invites her inside much to Mercy’s curiosity. There’s also been a firm wall between others and Symmetra’s personal things, but Mercy takes the opportunity to look around. The former Vishkar employer is just as neat in her personal space as she is in her work. Mercy stands in the center of the room, afraid of skewing anything in the white and blue patterns. 

Humming in thought, Symmetra calmly opens a drawer in her dresser. Briefly peeking over her shoulder, Mercy marvels at the perfect arrangement within. Her pens are even immaculately aligned on the small desk set in the middle of the far wall. Pulling out a roll of red ribbon, Symmetra faces Mercy.

Silently, Mercy hands over the box. She trusts those hands to handle the precious gift. 

With a pair of scissors and careful measurements with a miniature tape measure, Symmetra cuts the ribbon. The gleaming red shade reminds Mercy of the color of blood found in a patient’s heart. 

Although Mercy knew Symmetra would do such a thing, it feels odd to watch her gracefully snip the lace free from the lid of the white box. Leaving the bottom portion with the chocolates nestled inside, Symmetra wraps the ribbon as perfectly as possible—no, perfectly, around the square lid. Mercy sighs, content to imagine presenting Genji with the gift.

She understands in her heart that it doesn’t matter how it looks to him. He loves anything she gives him, but she wants it to be special. In a way, she’s trying to tell him how special he is to her, and how much his love is worth to her. It’s too good, just as anything else should be that he receives.

Symmetra brings to mind a bubble level. She connects with all the straight lines and symmetry of the world, and it is everything else around her that must become balanced. She makes the simple chocolate box obey this law. 

Perfectly wrapped in a grid-like style, the ribbon crosses itself squarely in the center. Mercy comes to Symmetra’s side as she presents it with a gesture of her hand.

“Thank you,” Mercy whispers as she takes the remaining ends and ties a thick bow in the middle. If Symmetra finds any faults in her design, she restrains herself from correcting it. Mercy’s sure it is, but she wants her touch on the box.

“You’re welcome,” she nods, tastefully proud.

Mercy thanks her one more time before smiling brightly. Turning away, Mercy looks down at the box like it’s been through trauma and just came back from the brink of death. Her shoulder bumps into the wall as she makes her way to her own room. Only a few more hours until Genji arrives. In the meantime, Mercy will take every precaution to prevent any outside forces from ruining Genji’s gift.

“Enjoy your evening with Genji,” Symmetra says, amused before returning to her work.

*

Well past midnight, Mercy looks out the glass windows overlooking the landing bay. She’s stood here some time, unmoving. In the starry night, a black shadow blocks out part of the heavens before descending onto the watchpoint. Lights flash on automatically at the Orca’s return. Most have gone to bed, but Mercy is alert and quietly eager. She breathes out in time as the Orca doors lower onto the ground, opening up.

Reinhardt’s unmistakable stature steps out first. In his arms, a giant teddy bear holding a red heart twice as large as Ana is held alongside his hammer. He’s making up for the missed holiday as well. Tracer zips around him, energetic despite the late hour and grueling mission. Lucio appears, walking with D.Va hand in hand. They each hold a heart-shaped box in their free arm, smiling adoringly at each other, even in the dark.

Staying in place, the familiar but never diminished feeling of relief spreads throughout Mercy’s blood. They’ve all come back.

Lastly, a visor of green cuts through the night. Mercy smiles, despite the glass hiding her away. Genji walks without a limp or any marks chipping his armor. He slows down to look around him, searching for something in the night.

Mercy doesn’t keep him waiting.

Breaking out of the doors, Mercy steps lightly, flying without wings past Reinhardt as he laughs in his boisterous voice. D.Va even calls out cheerfully. Their words fall into the background. Mercy looks at Genji with his arms open. He hurries to meet her, not one ounce less overjoyed to come back to her worrying eyes. Even the cooler night can’t steal the heat in her heart.

Graciously, the others leave them to the grass and stars. Angela slips into Genji’s embrace, breathless. Pressing her cheek against his faceplate, she whispers his name. His arms wrap around her, picking her up and twirling around as he clings desperately to her body. They fly together. The air swirls in their short dance.

“Angela,” Genji murmurs, soft and steady, only for her. His fingers hold the back of her head, lacing through her hair.

“Are you alright, do you need to rest?” Mercy asks quickly. Her trained eyes still seek out one scratch or bruise. 

“I only needed to see you,” he chuckles.

The scent of metal and musk fills Mercy’s lungs. The new oxygen alleviates her blood, restoring strength to her bones. She could breathe him in until morning, but Valentine’s day isn’t over yet.

“I have something for you, Genji,” she pulls away, smiling. Genji stops embracing her only to hold her hand, beaming with light despite the mask hiding his features. Mercy knows him even through the armor.

“What is it?” he asks flirtatiously. 

“Come and find out,” she replies smoothly in a low, playful voice. 

Genji’s all too eager to, following Mercy as she leads him inside. There’s no doubt in her mind that he’s tired from the mission, along with everyone else who just returned. They won’t be distracting, thankfully. Heading down to the rooms, Genji’s room is right beside her, but Mercy opens her bedroom door. 

The spaces are all designed the same, but Mercy’s room has a little clutter, mostly from hurrying to do one thing or being too tired to do another. It’s nothing Genji hasn’t seen before.

His thumb brushes over the knuckles of her hand, soothing the last of the frantic energy in her body away. His engulfing grasp promises safety. Taking the silent vow, Mercy guides Genji to the edge of her mattress and sits him down. Quickly, as Genji chuckles at her focused movements, Mercy reveals the ribbon wrapped, white, square box of chocolates from a desk drawer.

When she turns back around, his faceplate is already set off to the side. The little starlight filtering in through the window above her bed douses him in glory. The smile playing on his lips is gentle on her mind. The box is nothing in her hands. He only sees her face, looking into it like a waterfall on a hot day. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Genji.” Mercy sits down at his side, setting the box in Genji’s lap. Her heart goes with the ribbon. 

His arm wraps around her back. Gently, Genji tugs her into him, leaving the gift be for a moment as Mercy is drawn into his chest. A place of paradise. With their heads turned, his kiss finds her among the stars and sweet scent. He stays there, pressing his love and his soul against her teeth. She drags the tip of her tongue along the inside of his bottom lip. A quiet moan leaves his throat. Mercy’s heart flutters, tasting him again. 

She craved the sweetness of him all day, and she’s finally satisfied.

“I missed you, even when I knew I was going to see you again,” he whispers.

Bowing and pressing their foreheads together, Mercy closes her eyes in the space of Genji’s heartbeat. 

“I missed you, too. It’s never soon enough for you to return,” she says. 

She kisses him. A quick, chaste peck, but there is much more in the future. Her excitement depends on it. 

They finally straighten. If the lightness on her mouth is anything like Genji’s, she’s smiling without restraint, purely absorbed in their legs touching. 

“Are you going to open it?” she teases.

“I will right now,” Genji declares. Eagerly, he turns his attention to the box. 

He pauses, his metallic fingertips hovering over the ribbon. He strokes the bow once. Then, in one steady motion, he tugs it until it unravels, pulling at it more until it’s entirely free. He holds it up.

“Just one more moment,” he breathes.

Mercy quirks her eyebrow in curiosity until his hands reach past her head. He faces her, but his eyes are focused on her hair. His irises are colored a brown so light and clear, she can believe they are the windows to his soul. The red ribbon trails over her shoulder. Seated at the center of his attention, Mercy doesn’t move. She drinks in his face. The scars of pink that traces his cheeks. The prosthetic portion of his jaw. The unique shape of his eyebrows.

Mercy sinks into Genji’s touch. The day’s work is never as long and hard when she’s around him. 

He plays with her ponytail while wrapping the red ribbon around it. He comes closer, sharing breath with her. She doesn’t have to see to know that he ties a big, gaudy bow of red around her hair.

“Beautiful,” he says, but he’s not looking at the bow when he says it. When she meets his gaze, he smiles.

Shaking her head once, swaying the end of her fluffy hair and the new weight tied around it, Mercy feels like a butterfly. Weightless, free, and up in the clouds.

After a nudge from Mercy’s arm, Genji finally lifts the lid. Her heart skips a beat. Carefully setting it aside, his brow lifts as his eyes gleam at the hidden treasures within. 

“Swiss,” Mercy grins, “They’re the best.”

“Thank you, Angela,” Genji picks one up, closing his eyes briefly to smell the chocolate, “Perhaps you could share them with me?”

She wanted him alone to try the candy, but the invitation on his lips is irresistible. She nods. When she lifts her chin slightly, she waits for him to feed her one.

But Genji sets the chocolate between his teeth. His broad smile around the sweet is as revitalizing as a new day. Mercy laughs quietly. Slowly, she leans in.

Mercy’s teeth gently slide against Genji’s as she slowly bites down on the chocolate. The warmth and wetness of his lips surround her. There’s sweetness, and there’s Genji. It melts between their tongues. Mercy finds herself grabbing onto him, craving more. Her fingertips, her teeth, even her heart, desire all he can give.

He pulls away, swallowing and breathless.

“I don’t know if it’s you, or the chocolate, but that tasted good.”

The cheesy line works into Mercy’s face, causing her to blush. She doesn’t fall away. Genji takes the pink color as another gift and haphazardly moves the box aside. Her heart is alive. If he can hear it, it only serves to make him eager.

“I love you,” he whispers. He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

“I love you, too,” she says. 

She lifts her thumb, brushing it over Genji’s bottom lip and catching a smear of chocolate. She brings it to her mouth, licking away the sweetness. Returning to his gaze, there’s desire burning in his handsome eyes. Mercy needs it, too. 

She remembers why this day is celebrated in earnest. 

His hands support her back as they lay down together. In the interest of kisses and closeness, the chocolate box is forgotten. It wasn’t that important anyway. Not while Genji gently holds her.

She looks into his eyes, as full of yearning and love as she needs them to be. 

The night goes quietly on. Mercy is covered in his love. Her hands take Genji, holding him as if it were just his heart in her palms. 

In the morning, Mercy will forget the red ribbon in her hair, and she’ll walk out of her room hand in hand with Genji. Everyone will know the night was special, but none will say a word. For the lovers’ sake.


End file.
